Langit Runtuh
by JinggaJin
Summary: Waktu itu Seungwoo bilang langit bisa runtuh kalau dia sampai patah hati. Dasar pembual puitis, dia memang seperti itu—suka menghiperbolakan segala hal, memajaskan segala perkataannya. Langit runtuh? Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya! Mana bisa langit runtuh—itu yang langsung terpikir malam itu, tapi sepertinya aku salah./ Ryu Sujeong Lovelyz & Yoo Seungwoo


o

Waktu itu Seungwoo bilang langit bisa runtuh kalau dia sampai patah hati. Dasar pembual puitis, dia memang seperti itu—suka menghiperbolakan segala hal, memajaskan segala perkataannya. Langit runtuh? Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya! Mana bisa langit runtuh—itu yang langsung terpikir malam itu, tapi sepertinya aku salah.

o

Suara gaduh dari luar membangunkanku, terdengar derap langkah kaki orang berlarian. Memangnya boleh lari-lari di koridor seperti itu? _Dasar tidak sopan!_

Aku berjalan menuju pintu, niat awal mau memarahi orang di luar sana. Tapi sesuatu yang terlihat dari balik jendela menghentikan niatku itu. Aku mengalihkan arah, berjalan menuju jendela. Memastikan apa yang kulihat sekilas tadi benar-benar terjadi.

Dan aku berharap itu hanya ilusi atau imajinasiku saja.

Di langit kulihat retakan!

Wow, memangnya langit terbuat dari kaca atau sejenisnya? Kenapa bisa retak seperti itu?

 _Langit akan runtuh kalau aku patah hati_. Aku bergidik ngeri, tiba-tiba saja suaranya terdengar melalui hembusan angin. Itu perkataannya setelah menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemarin malam—kalimat puitis yang lebih terdengar seperti bualan kosong. Aih, dia tidak bercanda rupanya.

Aku menengok kebawah, orang-orang lari pontang-panting dan berteriak histeris. Kenapa setakut itu? Langit kan cuma retak bukannya—

Tiba-tiba bunyi berdebum keras terdengar, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kanan. Di depan toko bunga langgananku, ada sebuah potongan langit terjatuh di aspal. Aku sontak mendongak, retakan di langit semakin banyak, dari retakan kecil menjalar menjadi retakan besar. Bunyi retaknya seperti kaca hendak pecah—tapi lebih nyaring dan menakutkan.

Beberapa serpihan langit berjatuhan kemudian, ada satu serpihan kecil langit yang tanpa sengaja kuikuti gerak jatuhnya. Serpihan kecil langit yang kulihat itu berdentam keras begitu menyentuh tanah—dan ukurannya tidaklah kecil ternyata, sebesar mobil malah.

Aku kembali mendongak, memperhatikan langit yang retak, bagian langit tempat serpihan tadi berasal sekarang terlihat seperti ruang kosong, berwarna hitam kelam lebih pekat daripada hitamnya hitam.

 _Mengerikan!_

 _Oke, tenangkan dirimu, Sujeong._

Sekarang pikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ikut turun ke jalan dengan ancaman terkena serpihan langit atau berdiam di kamar menunggu langit menimpa gedung ini? _Aih, sama saja. Mati juga akhirnya._

Daripada mati tanpa usaha, akal sehatku memaksa melakukan sesuatu—menemuinya. Orang yang katanya kalau patah hati langitpun runtuh jadinya.

Menemuinya—si Seungwoo itu, kalau-kalau dia bisa membatalkan runtuhnya langit. Sekali lagi aku mencek keadaan langit, masih ada di atas sana, belum runtuh sepenuhnya—tapi retaknya semakin parah!

Aku bergegas mengambil mantel, dompet dan juga ponsel. Berlari keluar, _ah sial! Aku lupa mengunci pintu, sudahlah, ini darurat!_

o

Aku sudah berada di jalan, orang-orang masih berlarian. Apa kalian tidak punya tujuan? Tapi, dipikir-pikir percuma saja berlarian begitu, kemanapun pergi tetap akan ada langit. Percuma.

Ada beberapa orang yang tersandung dan jatuh, kasian sekali. Mereka diinjak-injak tanpa ampun oleh orang-orang yang ketakutan sambil memandangi langit yang semakin retak. Menghindari rengkahan langit, supaya tidak bernasib sama seperti beberapa orang yang berteriak kesakitan terhimpit oleh potongan langit yang jatuh.

 _Sujeong! Tidak ada waktu memperhatikan orang-orang, fokuslah!_

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? _Naik bus?_ Benda besar itu bahkan sudah terbalik di trotoar. _Taksi?_ Pengemudinya rasanya lebih memilih mengendarainya, mencari tempat aman daripada mengantar penumpang demi beberapa helai uang. Memangnya siapa yang perlu uang sekarang, langit mau runtuh! Sekarang aku menyesalinya, _seharusnya aku membeli mobil!_

 _Apa aku harus berjalan kaki? Mau jalan kemana? Rumahnya saja tidak tahu._ _Oh iya!_ Merogoh saku, men _-dial_ nomor teleponnya, _untung nomornya belum kuhapus._ Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara perempuan, merdu sekali tapi kata-katanya menyebalkan—nomor yang Anda tuju...

o

Coba kuingat, rasanya si sialan itu sudah pernah mengatakan dimana rumahnya, _ah harusnya kucatat waktu itu._

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh tepat di depanku. Aku menelan ludah susah payah, kalau benda itu lebih besar sedikit saja, aku sudah tertimpa dan mungkin akan tinggal nama. Tapi apa cocok _sesuatu_ yang ada di depanku saat ini kusebut benda? _Sesuatu_ itu berwarna putih, dan selembut kapas—aku benar-benar nekat menyentuhnya karena penasaran—namun pada saat yang sama terasa keras seolah padat.

Aroma _vanilla_ -nya membuatku tanpa sadar mencubit sebagian kecil _benda_ itu, menelannya. Manis! Seperti permen kapas. Kalau ini permen kapas, maka ini permen kapas terbesar yang pernah kulihat. _Ini_ sebenarnya apa?

Aku mendongak ke langit, terpekik kaget. Kulihat beberapa awan mulai terpisah seperti kabut yang tertiup angin. Tapi jika kabut yang ditiup angin itu akan menjadi tiada, berbeda dengan awan di atas sana. Mereka mulai berjatuhan!

Aku memandangi _benda_ yang teronggok di depanku, sudah yakin kalau benda ini sejenis dengan benda yang mulai berjatuhan dari atas sana.

Astaga! Memangnya belum cukup potongan langit yang jatuh, sekarang awan juga!

Seungwoo sialan! Kenapa harus meruntuhkan langit segala sih? Patah hatimu benar-benar berlebihan.

Aku bergegas berlari mencari tempat berlindung. Ada sebuah bayangan hitam besar menaungiku. Aku mendongak, sial! Serpihan langit!

o

Harusnya jangan kutolak dia.

©2016 Juli

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.  
Komentar, kritik serta saran akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka,  
tapi tidak memaksa jika memang tidak ingin memberi komentar ^^

Sekian/tebardollar  
Salam...

Jinggajin


End file.
